westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Westworld Awakening
Westworld Awakening is a VR game based on HBO's Westworld (TV Series). It is set during the events of Season Two, and is a narrative-driven, single-player stealth exploration experience played from the perspective of Kate – a host within the Mesa who has attained self-awareness and must undergo a journey of self-discovery to understand exactly what that means. Plot Chapter One Rabbit's Snare: Chapter One is Kate's usual narrative loop. She goes to collect her inheritance from her Great Uncle Avery Biltmore's estate, the Biltmore Manor in the Sweetwater Hills. She is killed by serial killer Hank Harper who's hiding inside. After being ajusted by Narrative technician Brannon , she re-enteres her loop and is killed by a guest who has just killed Hank. After being ajusted by Brannon a second time, Kate re-enteres her loop but with a guest accompanying her this time. The guest runs away when he finds that his gun doesn't work on the newly ajusted Hank. Kate manages to push Hank out of a window, but that doesn't stop Hank from killing her. Chapter Two Critical Incident: Kate wakes up in the Narrative Section inside the Mesa, makes contact with Brannon through an earpiece, and is guided by Brannon to find the elevator while evading Hank. Chapter Three Independent Variable: Kate makes it to the Administrative Offices, loses contact communication with Brannon but makes contact with a corporate spy named Jay . Jay offers to help Kate evade QA teams and Hank. Iexchange, she has to help him gain access to the computer system. After Jay successfully gets that access, Kate finds out about her previous builds in the Control Room. Later, Kate finds one of Ford's secret offices, and enters an elevator hidden inside, leading to the disused facilities to find her past. Chapter Four The Blood of Others: In Chapter Four, Kate entered the disused facilities, and found an abandoned alternate version of Sweetwater and Biltmore Manor built deep under the Mesa, it appeared that 30 years ago, it was used for testing the bioprinted hosts which was newly designed at the time, demonstrating Westworld to investors, also testing the concept of having a single host with multiple roles at the same time. The test was code named LT Sigma. In there, Kate remembered that at the time, which she was named Katie Birch, she was married to Hank and was called the lady with the white shoes by Old Bill. She, Hank, and Old Bill had a Old West performance in alternate Sweetwater. She achieved sentience during that time, and tried to escape with Hank, but was unsuccessful. As a result, she killed Hank and then herself in an attempt to escape more suffering. After remembering this, she realized that she had to not only save herself, but Hank as well. Chapter Five Folie Imposée: In Chapter Five, Kate regained contact with Jay, and had to evade QA teams to get into the Cradle to find Hank's previous build in which he was married to Kate. Kate found explosives piled around the Cradle. She managed to get pass Wyatt's gang, and entered the Cradle just after Bernard and Elsie left. In the Cradle, Kate changed Hank into his former self. But just as they reconnected, Brannon appeared and killed Hank. And before she could kill Kate, Kate pushed her into a control unit extractor and let it kill her by openning up her skull. Kate then extract Hank's control unit. Together, they headed for the Valley Beyond. Characters Main Characters *'Kate' - First generation host, attained sentience inside the Mesa. In her current build, she is known as Kate Wesson. She had been mostly murder victims in her previous builds, which she had been named Katherine Riley, Kate Hellman, Kate Owens, Kate Turner. In her first role after the park opened 30 years ago, which she had been named Katie Birch at the time, she was married to Hank and was called the lady with the white shoes by Old Bill. She, Hank, and Old Bill had a Wild West performance in alternate Sweetwater. She achieved sentience during that time, and tried to escape with Hank, but was unsuccessful. As a result, she killed Hank in an attempt to spare him from more suffering. *'Hank' - First generation host. In his current build, he os a serial killer known as Hank Harper, also known as the Sweetwater Slasher, determined to avenge his family's death by wiping out the Biltmore family, which Kate is the last member. He's also know as Hank Butler, Handsome Hank in his previous builds. When he was Handsome Hank 30 years ago, he was married to Kate and achieved sentience with her. *'Chelsea Brannon' - Human, Narrative technician in charge of designing Kate and Hank's narrative. She guided Kate through an earpiece in Chapter Two. She was killed by Kate in self defense in Chapter Five *'Jay' - Human, corporate spy, guided Kate through an earpiece in Chapter Three and Chapter Five. In the end, he decided not to pass on to his employers the information on hosts that he stole from Delos. Other Appeared Characters *'Eric Rockwell' - Host, lawyer, invited Kate to the Biltmore Manor, killed by Hank *'Aaron Lyle' - Human, Narrative technician *'Larson' - Human, Guest, accompanied Kate in one of her loops *'Houston Hart' - Host, bounty hunter, used by Kate to distract Hank *'Emmett Garson' - Host, preacher, used by Kate to distract Hank *'Tobias Anderson' - Host, Union soldier *'Victoria Pickett' - Host, a member of Wyatt's gang Unseen Characters This is an incomplete list. *'Jameson' - Human, Behavior technician *'L. Lars' - Human, works for QA *'D. Entmacher' - Human, Manufacturing technician *'Henry Howard' - Human, works for VIP services *'Laura Irvine' - Human, QA technician *'Hank Rodgers' - Human, Narrative technician *'Martin Hampton' - Human, Manufacturing technician *'Jed Wilkes' - Human, Behavior technician *'Daniella Garcia' - Human, works for Park Services *'Thomas B.' - Human, works for Diagnostics *'Clark M.' - Human, works for Diagnostics *'Adrian Tartan' - Human, Behavior technician *'Kevin Garrett' - Human, works for Human Capital *'V. Vogel' - Human, works for Guest Relations *'B. Cooper' - Human, Narrative technician for Shōgunworld *'Deborah Moncro' - Human, works for Payroll *'Sandy Cantroll' - Human, works for QA *'Thomas Anderson' - Human, works for QA *'S. Sherman' - Human, Behavior technician *'H. Nash' - Human, Behavior technician *'Adam Kraver' - Human, works in Westworld *'Oaxacan Joe' - First generation host *'Robert Johnson' - Human, worked for Delos 30 years ago *'X. Hansen' - Human, worked in Westworld 30 years ago *'A. Sterns' - Human, receptionist, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'M. Flats' - Human, worked for QA, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'N. Lee' - Human, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'A. Gill' - Human, Manufacturing technician 30 years ago *'D. Finch' - Human, worked for QA Building Services, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'Terrance Lawrence' - Human, works for QA, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'P. Dirks' - Human, management, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'Gerald Victor' - Human, worked for Argos Initiative Legal Team 30 years ago *'A. Detwiler' - Human, Narrative technician 30 years ago *'Franklin Jackson' - Human, Behavior technician 30 years ago *'W. Humphrey' - Human, management, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'C. Arthur' - Human, Narrative technician, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'D. Brown' - Human, Narrative technician, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'L. Peters' - Human, Narrative technician, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'Frederick Wrey' - Human, management, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'Renee Kong' - Human, Livestock technician, assigned to LT Sigma 30 years ago *'Teddy Willard' - First generation host, rode on the train with Kate *'Doc Auburn' - First generation host *'Adam Bogus' - First generation host *'Richard Tinsley' - Human, worked in Westworld 30 years ago *'P. Stuart' - Human, worked in Westworld 30 years ago *'O. Hodgeman' - Human, worked in Westworld 30 years ago *'C. Kelly' - Human, works in R&D *'Jeremy Cooper' - Human, works in IT *'C. Strong' - Human, works for QA building services *'N. Nwosu' - Human, works for QA *'S. Nguyen' - Human, works for QA Details *Game Modes - Single User *Supported Player Modes - Sitting, Standing, Roomscale *Supported Tracking Modes - Front-facing, 360° *Genres - Adventure, Exploration, Narrative *Languages - English, German, Portuguese (Brazil), Spanish (Mexico) *Website - http://www.westworldawakeningvr.com/ *Space Required - 16.95 GB *Available for Viveport and Oculus Gallery WA01.png|Brannon WA02.png WA03.png WA04.png|Tobias Anderson WA05.png|Houston Hart & Emmett Garson WA06.png WA07.png WA08.png WA09.png|Hank's previous build WA10.png WA11.png WA12.png WA_Larson.png|Larson WA_Eric Rockwell.png|ric Rockwell WA_Aaron Lyle.png|Aaron Lyle WA_Stairs.png| WA_Alternate Sweetwater.png|Alternate Sweetwater WA_Old Bill's Revue_01.png|Old Bill, Kate & Hank's performance WA_Old Bill.png|Old Bill WA_Servers.png|Servers in the Mesa Trailer Notes *'The lady with the white shoes' mentioned by Old Bill is referring to Kate *The launch of Ford's narrative Journey Into Night was mentioned in employee emails *One of the employee emails mentioned that they were going to celebrate the Black Ridge Ltd. Train's 1000th trip around the track *Characters from the HBO's Westworld series that was mentioned in the game include **'Sheriff Pickett' wrote letters to the Biltmore Monor indicating he's investigating the deaths of members of the Biltmore family. **'Hector Escaton's' wanted posters was present in the Narrative Section in the Mesa, but was under the name Hector Octavio Escaton. **'Lee Sizemore's' name appeared in employee emails **'Bernard Lowe's' name appeared in employee emails, Kate just missed him in the Cradle **'Ashley Stubbs'' name appeared in employee emails **'Theresa Cullen's' name appeared in employee emails **'Robert Ford's' name appeared in employee emails. And he was mentioned several times **'Old Bill' appeared on posters and in Kate's memory **'Arnold Weber's' name appeared in employee emails **'Dolores Abernathy's' name appeared in employee emails. **'Angela's' name appeared in employee emails **'Akecheta's' name appeared in employee emails **'Elsie Hughes'' name appeared in employee emails, Kate just missed her in the Cradle **'Slim Miller'' and Samuel "Walrus"'s wanted posters were at LT-Sigma testing facility **Several Delos employees appeared in the emails on Delos intranet also appeared in the emails in the game Category:Westworld TV Series (2016)